


Lessons

by Hotgitay



Category: Smart Guy (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Mo swears he’ll repay Yvette after she helped him pass his cooking class
Relationships: Yvette Henderson/Morris Tibbs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Lessons

“What else would you do?”Yvette questioned him 

“Anything you want me to do”Morris slyly says 

“I’m proud of you”Yvette tells him 

“Well I had a great teacher”Morris would have never been able to pass his cooking class without her 

“My lessons came at a price”Yvette remarked 

“Yet I got the Mo discount”Morris smiles

“You’re doing the most now”Yvette chuckled

“I promise I won’t get in the way of your cooking again”Morris held his hands up 

“I’ll hold you to it Mo”Yvette says


End file.
